Unexplained something
by AnimeSakuraFan
Summary: 2nd one shot for the anime. Unbeta too. Someone has an unexplained feeling or something for someone. Who is it for? Sorry if summary sucks. One shot is good though promise. Enjoy If anyone wants to beta chapter message or review. Love/ Feelings/friendship . Minor characters mentioned too .


Unexplained something

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anime, or its characters. Just this one shot.

Friendship pairings: Momiji Sohma, Kyo Sohma, and Tohru Honda.

Unexplained feeling

A get together for the summer was happening. It involved all of the Sohma members. Even Tohru was invited by the orders of Akito. She had made sure to let Shigure know of her ordered demand.

"I can go?" The brown haired young teen asked.

Shigure nods his head happily. He knew it wasn't her first time. Just a year ago she was in the Sohma residence. Those that didn't know were Kyo or Yuki; as told by Akito not to ever let the rat or cat know. She knew there would be problems. Especially with the involvement of Tohru Honda.

'Keep away from her…' the cat says to himself while laying down on the floor. He was being watched closely by Yuki.

Since Summer started weird feelings stirred up in Kyo's heart. He couldn't explain himself looking away when Tohru looked up at him. She was giving him one of her sweet smiles.

'Why does she effect me so much as of late..'

Breakfast was done for the day as Tohru washed dishes. Yuki helped out best as he could. Shigure tells his younger cousin to get ready and dressed as Hatori would be picking them up in an hour. Just wanting to laze off he did as told.

"As soon as we're done here Momiji should be coming."

"I can't believe we're all going together." She smiled in excitement, "and especially we're going as a family."

Tohru was happy to be part of the Sohma family. All the hardships each member of the zodiac goes through; she made sure to always help and give out advice.

"You're just a positive light." Yuki tells her.

Hearing the joy in her voice made him smile as well. All waiting on Momiji and Harori, Kyo couldn't help but stare at the tense moment shared between his rivaled cousin, and the annoying young friendly girl. But the young girl was running all over his mind in the last few months. He hasn't come to the realization he was falling in love with her.

"Tohru, we're here!" Momiji shouts soon as he opened the door.

"Hello good morning." She clasped her hands together. "We're all ready to go."

Shigure comes out of his room waving at the arriving guests. All together they stepped out of the house. What wasn't expected for Kyo, was the sudden bear hug from his cousin. The one he always ran away from.

"Oh Kyo! How have I missed you so!"

"Too has I don't feel the same." He tried running from her.

To no avail, as she strangles him from behind. Still running from her all who was just laughed at their nonsense as usual. As always Tohru worried as she runs behind Kagura.

"No. Please don't hurt him, Kagura-chan." She pleads.

The young boar sighed glaring at the cat. He was realized already saved by her. Of all people.

"He's such a cry baby as usual." Yuki rolls his eyes.

"Hey no fighting. Let's just get out of here."

Shigure tells them all. They all nod in agreement getting into Hatori's car. Though the ride started out calmly more arguments ensued between the cat and rat.

"Calm down!" A booming voice shouts.

The voice belonging to none other than Hatori. Glad it was all quiet as the ride continued on. Shigure just had to laugh like an idiot. His small cousins acting like small children.

"I'm sorry.." Tohru whispered an apology lowly.

He hears her when she had her head down. Shaking his head knowing it wasn't her fault. Momiji calms the sad girl promising her she'll have a good time with him and the rest of the members. The rest couldn't wait to see her soon. Red eyes looking at the direction of Momiji and Tohru as anger boiled in him.

What the hell? Momiji was always friendly with her. He guessed as of late the bunny and rat were way way too friendly with her. Looking back at the window as they finally arrived.

The car already parked and all stepping out Tohru was suddenly pounced on. It was none other than Kisa. The cute young tiger hugged her arms an inch.

"Hello, Kisa. It's so good to see you." She flashes a smile.

"Uh nee-san, I'm so happy you're here. Let's have fun together."

She happily obliged as she was toured all over the huge Sohma residence. Remembering she only saw few places the last time she was there. From a distance a Akito was watching all interact with her. She didn't like her at all. No way was someone as normal and 'ugly' as her would change the family.

"One day she'll be in her hands and knees." She grins evilly.

"Take it easy." Shigure tells her. He was rubbing her hand in the process.

He knew she could cause Tohru damage. As did Kyo, and Yuki keeping a close eye on their kind roommate. The girl honestly felt evil eyes on her for the day.

"It's scary being here."

"Don't worry we have your back." Momiji tells her.

She looks around seeing the presence of Kyo and Yuki beside her. Happy to hear those words she was back to enjoying the day with Kisa. Half of the time Kyo would look at Yuki. The said male knew eyes were darted on him. Wasn't fully sure if it was Kyo or Akito.

Cat and rat looking at each other beginning a pity argument. For the millionth time of the day Hatori steps in. Pulling away from each other as they were close to fists Tohru checks up on Kyo.

"Are you alright?"

"Y...yes I'm fine." He lies.

She could tell he wasn't being honest. Sighing with relief she takes a napkin wiping away a small smudge on his cheeks. His face brightened a little. Since they couldn't be too close he moves away from her.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry you just had a small smudge of blood."

She shows him for prove. He takes the napkin asking her to leave him alone. She obeyed as she goes on and checks up on Yuki, next.

"Yuki, are you fine?"

"Oh yes I'm fine." He smiles, "you're always so thoughtful looking out for us."

He pats a spot for her beside him.

"I'm glad just please no more disputes between Kyo." She tells him as sadness took over again.

"Well you know he's always being a pain. I'll have to deal with it one way or another." She smiles a little looking up at Kyo.

Since she left him alone, Kagura joins him. As she talks nonsense in his ears; his gaze was on her. A sweet wonderful kind thoughtful women like her worried for him. She always does and her smiles made him all sweaty for no reason.

'I'm falling in love with her.' He kept in his mind over and over.

Other eyes were on her as well. In school and his two annoying cousins. Yuki and Momiji. He knew Momiji was close to confessing to her the time she lost her memories. For some reason he held back his tongue and didn't do so.

Flashback

"I like her so much." Momiji says.

"Okay. Why are you telling me this then!?" He tells him.

"You haven't the slightest clue she's always looking at you. We all do Kyo. But since you're such a dense man I'll make her mine by confessing soon!" He challenges him.

"You wouldn't! How about that damn rat? He could like her too.." he says those words angrily.

"If he those then I won't lose to either of you two!"

Kyo had enough as he walked away from him. Those words replayed through his mind like a broken answering machine.

End flashback

'I need to tell her soon. Or someone else will have her ..' he comes to the conclusion. He hadn't realized Kagura was hugging his arms.

Tohru watched them from afar glad that they were communicating in a calm peaceful way. She wasn't aware her heart was beating for someone though.

Who could it had been for? In the last two years since living with the Sohmas she always had one man in her mind and heart. Was so frightful to tell him her true feelings though.

The end.

How was it? Any mistakes please let me know , eh?

Leave good remarks/ reviews.

Later gater

:3


End file.
